


After Workout Workout

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bukkake, Fisting, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Sweat, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is training hard, when Luffy shows up, right on time. Born on phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Workout Workout

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

After Workout Workout

Zoro is training hard, when Luffy shows up, right on time.

-x-

Zoro was training in the new workout room on the Sunny. With his own private place he could do all the training he wanted, and not have Nami complaining about his weights.

He was currently barefoot and shirtless. Lifting huge weights with both arms. His back and arm muscles flexed with each rep.

He was sweating, his bronze body glistening as he worked out. Fine pectorals, rock hard abs, strong arms and legs, well kept feet. A few scars but nothing on his back.

Sweat rolled down his sexy body. He pushed himself harder and harder. “999,990...999,991...999,992…” he counted each new rep. Oh he's he's been at this for awhile.

He kept his breath calm and even. Pumping some iron as he worked up a good sweat.

The door opened and Luffy came in. “Hey Zoro, am I late?” The rubber man walkes over to him.

“No...you are...just in...time...1,000,000!” He set his weights down.

“Arms up then.” Zoro obeyed, exposing his sweaty pits. Luffy chuckled and took a big whiff of him. “Mmhhhhmmmm, Zoro’s scent is so strong.”

Luffy liked Zoro’s scent, it spoke of strength and manliness, sweetened by the sea air, and spiced with the smell of steel. When he worked out his manly aroma increased.

He buried his face in Zoro's pit, and inhaled his musk. “Mmhhmm,” he started licking the right pit, while his left hand came up to toy with his nipple.

Zoro moaned, and felt his blood rushing South. “Luffy!” The boy's tongue wiggled along his pit, lapping up his sweat, it tickled and felt good at the same time.

Luffy moved over to the left pit, licking and sucking on the sensitive skin. His body trembled and he bucked his hips.

Both nips were hard and perky, and Luffy's hand came up to tease the other one making it just as tender as the first.

With both pits clean Luffy pulled back and licked his lips. He fondled his swordsman’s pecs, thumbs brushing his perky nipples.

Zoro blushed, jolts of pleasure coursing through him. His ass clenched and his penis throbbed. Luffy started licking his chest.

He ran his tongue along his scar, while his hands focused on his nipples. The perky buds were pinched and tugged.

“Ahh!” Zoro’s hips bucked.

Luffy moved down, but his hands continued to tease his nipples. The right would pinch while the left would rub and tease. They went back and forth, while Luffy licked his abs.

His rubber tongue licked along his muscles mapping out the path with his tongue. A shiver raced through him, as Luffy licked his navel.

Zoro felt like the sensations would never stop. After what seemed like an eternity, Luffy's hand dropped from his chest.

They slid down his sides to his pants. Thumbs hooked the waist band and...whoosh.

Zoro moaned as his pants were yanked down. His dick was tugged down only to snap back up and bob a bit. Crotch and ass completely exposed. Zoro was born with a nice 7 incher with a natural curve. He had a nice patch of manly hair crowning his crotch, and smooth balls. All his training had given him a plump toned ass.

It didn't matter how big he made it, Luffy’s hands could stretch to completely grope his ass.

Luffy's hands slid back and groped his cheeks. Zoro moaned as strong fingers dug into him. His cheeks were groped, squeezed, patted, and fondled. Each action a new pleasure to the swordsman.

The rubber man moved lower so he was face to face with Zoro’s penis. “Aww he missed me.” He kissed the tip, causing it to twitch and leak pre.

Zoro moaned Luffy's name. The rubber man was having fun. The thick aroma of arousal was so powerful it made him extra excited. “Mmmhhhmm.” He nuzzled Zoro’s pubes, giving his swordsman’s ass an approving squeeze.

Zoro moaned and bucked his hips. Luffy slapped his ass cheeks. “Thank you for the meal.”

In an instant Luffy consumed his manhood in one go. “Ohhh!” Luffy nuzzled his pubes, humming happily.

Zoro's knees buckled, thankfully Luffy's left hand rose up to support him.

Luffy started to move, Zoro’s cock leaving his throat till only the tip remained his his mouth. His tongue quickly played with the head. Swirling around and around, and giving his piss slit a few quick flicks before he moved on to his next trick.

Instead of deep throating him, his mouth instead stretched to consume his whole length. Luffy sucked hard, his tongue coiling around his stiff length.

So it began Zoro’s penis was licked, sucked, tongue stroked, deep throated, and all while Luffy hummed sending pleasing vibrations through his length. Luffy kept switching it up.

Zoro felt a familiar heat pooling into his groin, sure enough Luffy's powerful suction and talented tongue brought him to his climax.

He moaned as he came. Thick ropes of warm cum shooting into Luffy's mouth.

The rubber man held it all. His cheeks puffing out to hold the surplus semen. He rolled it around in his tongue, before slowly drinking it down.

Luffy pulled off Zoro’s semi hard cock, it had softened a bit after climax. His right hand came around stroking his hot length, coaxing him back to full arousal. “Great job Zoro, you sure saved up a lot, and you lasted a lot longer than last time.”

“Thank you,” he panted. Luffy grinned, his thumb rubbing teasingly along his slit.

“Lay on your back.” Zoro shivered, knowing what was coming next. He obeyed, laying down on his back and bringing his knees to his chest.

Luffy ran a hand along his thigh. “Zoro looks so sexy.” He licked his fingers, the swordsman was bare, spread out for him to see. In this position his cheeks spread exposing the pink pucker. His entrance twitched, opening slightly before closing.

The swordsman’s cock twitched and dripped onto his abs. He was so turned on.

Luffy brought a wet finger to the greenette’s hole. He circled it for a few seconds before thrusting in. “Ohhhh!” He took it easily.

One finger was no problem, and his body even welcomed the intrusion. Luffy rocked the finger in and out, feeling Zoro spasm around him, and his body shudder for more.

“Good,” he added a second finger, again with little trouble. His hole got scissored open, his toes curled from the pleasure.

At three fingers there was some discomfort, but it didn't last long as Luffy turned up his insides. He twisted and thrust his fingers, making the inner walls sing with pleasure.

Zoro’s sweet spot was found, and Luffy had a blast rubbing and hitting his prostate. Zoro moaned and tightened his grip on his legs.

His toes curled, and his penis weeped. His abs were getting covered in pre. Each thrust of his fingers made his cock lurch.

Then a fourth finger was added, and Zoro was reduced to a panting mess. The only thing keeping him tethered was knowing if he let go of his legs it would stop.

He held his legs tight, feeling them shake from the stimulus.

The four fingers caressed his inner walls. Getting some extra friction when he turned his wrist. His hole was stretched wide, and he was loving it.

“Alright here we go, try to relax and remember if it gets to be to much…”

“Do it!” Zoro moaned, arching his back.

Luffy grinned, and started adding his thumb into him. Luffy soon had his whole fist inside Zoro.

The swordsman moaned, arching his back off the ground. His inner walls clamped down on his fist.

Once he was ready, Luffy began to move. Fisting him deeper. He found his sweet spot again and gave it a flick.  
“Ahhh!” Zoro’s eyes widened, and he nearly lost his grip on his legs.

Luffy chuckled and began to punch the male's sweet spot. It sounds worse than it is. The sensitive gland got hit again and again, Zoro’s body blazing with pleasure.

It was hot, having Luffy's fist and part of his arm inside him, it hurt at first but he got off on a little pain.

He had gone slow, working his arm and fist in and out, stopping only when the fist was inside. He gave a light turn then pushed back in.

Zoro's moans filled the training room. He didn't know how much more he could take. Then Luffy's fist hit his prostate again, and he lost it. He came hard, shooting his semen clear over his head.

As his spurts died down he splashed his face, pecs and abs.

Luffy was careful removing himself from Zoro. Relaxing his hand as he removed it. Zoro whined at the loss, his insides feeling empty.

The male's hole was open wide and twitching. Luffy could see inside his first mate.

Zoro’s legs were dropped and he laid there panting. “That was hot.” Luffy started licking the cum off his first mate, cleaning up his abs and then his pecs.

“Now I'm ready for my turn.” Zoro tilted his head up and saw Luffy strip. Normally Luffy was about 11 inches hard, benefits of having rubber man puberty, but an additional effect was when he was really riled up his cock got bigger.

Things that got him riled up was manly musk and drinking semen. Luffy's cock was now a solid 15 inches.

Zoro licked his lips, and felt his inner walls twitch in excitement.

“Hands and knees Zoro.” His swordsman obeyed, quickly getting into position. Luffy lined up his length and with one thrust buried the whole thing inside.

The two moaned in pleasure. Luffy's cock plundered Zoro’s hole, while his inner walls clamped down on Luffy's length.

“Ahh fisting your ass really loosened you up, we gotta do that every day, train that tight hole of yours.” Luffy says, giving a playful slap to Zoro’s ass.

The swordsman moaned. “Yes captain.” he rocked his hips, wanting Luffy to move.

Move he did, he held onto Zoro’s hips and began to fuck his first mate.

His cock was so huge, he pulled out he made sure to leave 3 inches inside him, before thrusting back in.

Zoro arched his back and moaned. His cock was hard again, and with each new powerful thrust from Luffy it slapped against his abs.

That was nothing, Luffy's big balls came in like a wrecking ball smacking into Zoro's balls, sending a sudden burst of pleasure that rippled through his crotch. “Ohhhh Luffy so good.”

His captain picked up the pace, shortening his thrusts but gaining more speed.

The room was filled with the sounds of skin striking skin, it came so fast it sounded like applause. Zoro's moans accompanying the other sexy noises they made.

Luffy's hands left his hips and trailed up to his chest. Luffy never jerked him off, he could make him cum on pure anal stimulus alone, but when he was feeling playful he would toy with Zoro’s nipples as he fucked him.

So he did, the perky buds were given a pinch with each thrust in and rubbed with each pull out. Zoro stayed strong, his cock aching to cum.

His body shaking, his body glimmering with sweat, it was all so hot. His muscles pulsed as he pushed back against Luffy driving the rubber man even harder inside him.

The friction inside his ass increased, and he felt the familiar feeling of release. His ass clenched and his toes curled. His climax hit hard, with him screaming Luffy's name as he cums.

Thick hot seed, paints the floor as Luffy continues to pound into Zoro. His hard thrusts milking three extra spurts from Zoro’s cock.

The clenching heat tried to milk Luffy of his cum but he held fast. His balls swelling with the release he was about to give.

Zoro felt Luffy's dick swell, and his insides clenched tighter.

Luffy gave in, ramming his cock against the other male's sweet spot, he came.

Zoro moaned as the flood gates were released, right on his sweet spot. He saw stars as the pressure on his prostate brought him another release.

Luffy sighed as his big balls drained the pent up cum in one grand release. No spurts just an ever flowing stream of cum.

Zoro’s channel was drenched and his stomach began to swell.

Luffy rubbed the bulging belly, while kissing Zoro’s neck. The swordsman groaned feeling the stretch as his body took on Luffy's full load.

Zoro’s legs gave out, but before he could fall into the puddle of cum, he was pulled into a warm embrace.

Luffy fell back and held Zoro in his lap. The swordsman turned twisting around Luffy's dick, so he could wrap his legs around him.

He clung to the rubber man, his head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Luffy rubbed his back soothingly. “We should work on your flexibility, it'd be hot to fuck you while you suck your own dick.”

Zoro shivered. “Yeah, it would.” It was time for Zoro’s nap or as he called it a cool down period.

He'd rest under Luffy’s care, ass stuffed with cock, and belly full of cum. Luffy would stay with him the whole time, and he’d be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

Luffy would give him a ‘happy your up’ kiss on the cheek. Zoro's body digested and absorbed most of Luffy's cum, his swollen belly back to rock hard abs.

He pulled off Luffy's length, what little cum remained leaked out of his ass and ran down his legs. “Zoro looks so sexy.”

He blushed and gave Luffy a kiss. “So are you Luffy.”

The boy chuckled and ran off, leaving Zoro to shower and work out some more. He'd be back of course, for Zoro’s after workout workout.  
End


End file.
